


a Not so Jealous Crow.

by Kufufufu117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukki cause why not, Fluff, Genderbend, I’m getting better at tags, Kuroo love Tsukki vvv much, One Shot, Yamaguchi is a protective friend, also Female Kenma cause again why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufufufu117/pseuds/Kufufufu117
Summary: Tsukki wont admit that she’s jealous nor will she admit that she is doubting Kuroo’s relationship with Kenma.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	a Not so Jealous Crow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short one shot!! 
> 
> Wieee!! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!! ^^

No. Tsukishima Kei was not jealous.

No. Nope. Nada. 

Never in a thousand years will she ever be jealo- ok maybe she was a tiny bit jealous of how her boyfriend treats their manager. 

Sure, Kuroo told her that  _ “Kenma is just a friend.” _ but she just can’t help it. Specially when she the short pudding haired girl gets almost all Kuroo’s attention during training camp.

At first she didn’t mind, since the shorter girl was Nekoma’s manager. And it was her job to help the players freshen up before and after every match. Of course, she knew that, being Karasuno’s team manager, she also did the same. 

Nope. Not jealous. Kuroo was too stupid to do that anyways. She thought to herself. Yeah she should just trust her boyfriend. That’s right trust Kuroo. Plus if she remembers correctly Kuroo said Kenma likes their orange haired blocker. 

Yeah. Kenma likes Hinata, so no need to worry. Right?

It wasn’t until later that evening, did her suspicions get the best of her. She heard muffled voices coming from behind one of the stair cases going to the room.  _ Probably players who were scaring each other. _ She thought as she walked back towards the room shared by all the managers.

“Kuro please.” She stopped on the spot when she heard the name.  _ No. That can’t be.  _ She was probably imagining things. Her boyfriend had said goodnight to her just 10 minutes ago. 

“No. What if we get caught?” Ok that was definitely Kuroo’s voice. Walking closer towards the stairs she listens to the conversation of the two. 

“Please just this once.”

“No. Well get caught.” Kuroo argued. Caught? Why would they get caught? What were they going to do? Tsukishima was fumming by now. 

“Like I said we won’t.” Kenma’s voice sounded irritated. Wel she was irritated as well. How dare she force her boyfriend to do something he didn’t want. 

“ Tsukk-”

“She asleep so you don’t have to worry.” Kenma’s voice got louder.  _ Persistent bitch _ . Tsukishima thought. No way will Kuroo agree to that. He maybe a volleyball idiot but no wat will he agre-

“Fine. Just this once. Ok?” After hearing that she heard the manager cheer and from the choking sounds her boyfriend, she could guess the other was being hugged. Probably even kissed.

Tsukishima suddenly felt betrayed. Her heart sank after hearing the soft laughter of her boyfriend. Then her body moved by itself running away from the staircase and towards their room. She wanted to be swallowed by the ground. Better yet vanish from existence.  _ Hah. That what you get for dating a shitty boy (as Tanaka-san would say).  _ When she reached the room shared by managers, Tsukishima immediately hid under her futon covers.  _ She should not be crying. Not when there was still two more days of camp.  _

When morning came, her eyes were bloodshot red from crying too much the night before. And as much as she tried avoiding all her the questions thrown at her. There was one person she couldn’t escape. 

“Tsukki. Tell me or I call ypur brother right now.” Yamaguchi’s voice was one she had never heard before. The boy was always timid around her, often apologising for even his smallest mistake. But now he was angry and though she wall taller by a few centimeters, she felt small.

“Like I said. I’m fi-”

“No. You’re not.” Yamaguchi said cutting her off. His hand were now crossed on his chest as his brows furrowed in annoyance.  _ Tch. Busybody.  _ She thought. She knew her childhood friend was just worried but sometimes it drove her insane with how persistent the boy could be. 

_ Just like the nekoma manager last night.  _ She felt another pang in her chest and it made her lower her head. 

Yamaguchi noticed the action that it made him more curious about what happened last night.

“Now tell me.” 

“...”

“Tsukki. I can’t nor will I ever be able to read your mind.”

“...”

Tsukishima felt relieved when she heard the boy sigh. He probably gave up and left to go back to practice. Until she felt arms wrapping around her and her head placed at someone’s shoulder. 

The tears she was holding back, was now flowing freely out of her eyes as Yamaguchi soothed her into calmness. 

Bringing her over one of the steps, Yamaguchi bought her water until her tears faded and her sobbing stopped. Once calm he waited for the girl to open up before he asked again. This time receiving the answers he wanted.

“I think Kuroo-san is cheating.”The girl began as she wiped her tears. “Last night I heard Kuroo-san and Kenma-san talking.” Tsukishima took a deep breath before continuing.

“I didn’t really hear everything. But I heard Kenma-san ask for some kind of favor. Kuroo-san said he didn’t want to do it but after a while he agreed.” She continued followed by a small hiccup. 

Yamaguchi sat beside his childhood friend listening. He knew that Tsukki has been dating the Nekoma captain for almost 6 months now. It was during the first training camp that two began dating and he was happy. His childhood friend was slowly opening up to someone other than him and she was glowing that everyone noticed. And her usual salty personality became more tolerable. 

Seeing his friend cry like this, made him mad and aggressive. He wanted to punch a rooster haired captain, name Kuroo Tetsurou. But doing that may cause more problems so he had to wait and listen to the whole story first.

He was used to the Tsukki who would give snarky remarks to anyone and everyone she finds annoying. Only once did he see her cry, that was after she found out her brother lied about his possition in the team and it broke her, after she idolised her brother for years. It broke her when she saw standing in bleachers when they went to watch Karasuno play. After that Tsukki became distant to everyone closing herself away from everyone else.

“Mmm. So what did she ask for?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I didn’t hear everything but, Kuroo-san was worried about being caught.” Tsukishima sniffled.  _ This was lame. She should not be crying over some guy. And definitely not over sly, bedharried guys like Kuroo Tetsurou.  _

Yamaguchi tilted his head confusion as he continued listening to his friend rant. 

Last night when he was walking on the fields, he also saw the two people Tsukki wa stalking about. The two were walking back from somewhere when he saw them. Kenma, the manager was wearing the captain’s jersey jacket as they argued back and forth over silly things. Their conversation was loud enough for him to hear almost every word.

_ “NEXT TIME YOU ASK ME TO COME WITH YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE WERE GOING!” The loud voice of the nekoma captain echoed in the silent night, it was followed by footsteps and a rustling of plastic bag. _

_ “Kuro. Shut up.” Kenma’s voice answered, her head bent down to the device in her hands. “Anyways it’s embarrassing enough that I had to ask sensei permission to buy this damned tampons and even more embarrassing to ask you.” The manager continued lifting up the small plastic bag that slid down her arm. _

_ “Then why didn’t you ask the other managers if they had any?!”  _

_ “I did. I even went to he infirmary only to find nothing.”  _

_ “Still next time at least don’t make it sound and look suspicious. What if Tsukki saw us? What if she thought I was cheating? What if she break up with me? Ugh!! Kenma I will personally murder you and burn your corpse if she does that!” Kuroo whined to the smaller person beside him.  _

_ “Fine. Anyways you’re too stupid to cheat and if she ever does break up with you I’ll clear up the misunderstanding.” The smaller figure said looking up from her phone. _

_ “Besides there’s no need for her to get jealous. You’re like a brother dating you would feel weird and gross.” The girl made puking noises after saying that.  _

_ “Excuse me?! If you haven’t noticed a lot girls stare at my pretty face on and off practice.” The taller male said with a matter of factly tone. _

_ “That’s probably because of your peculiar hair style. Sho-cha. Shouyou asked me the exact same thing.”  _

_ “Hmm… Sho-chan? So you two are already dating?”  _

_ The conversation slowly faded as the two got farther away from the fields.  _

Yamaguchi suddenly burst into small fits of laughter as he realised the reason behind Tsukki’s tears. He clutched his stomach beginning to feel cramps as he continued to laugh.

“What so funny?!” Tsukishima snarled. She was annoyed. She was sharing her dilemma wholeheartedly only for Yamaguchi to laugh at her. “Ugh. I hate you. I shouldn’t have told you anything!” Tsukishima groaned, about to stomp off.

“No. It’s just that. I also saw them last night.” Yamaguchi said through laughs, Tsukishima snapping her head back. “I told you he was cheating!” The girl said angrily through gritted teeth. 

This made the boy laugh louder. Here he was ready to punch the crap out of someone for making his best friend cry. Only to realise his friend has a complete misunderstanding of the situation. He won’t deny that two suspects were wrong for acting suspicious last night. But to see the analytical and logical Tsukishima Kei jumping into conclusions made him happy and proud. 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said placing his hand onthe taller girl’s shoulder. “Kuroo-san isn’t cheating on you. And if you’re still worried why not ask him yourself.” Yamaguchi said pointing to a tall figure behind them. 

  
  
  
  


Kuroo spent the entire morning looking for his beloved girlfriend, who hasn’t appeared anywhere near the gym that day. It didn’t help that he heard That his girlfriend woke up with bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down her face when he passed by Karasuno’s end of the table during breakfast.

During the practice matches his heart was beating frantically. He was nervous, scared and worried at the same time. He couldn’t even focus properly and ended up meeting the ball with a kiss on his face and a bloody nose.

Due to his injury and inability to focus he was sent to the infirmary to cool his head. On their way back to the gym Kenma kept snicking and teasing him for receiving the ball with his face. 

“How could you not have seen that? Everyone was practically screaming that the ball was coming at you.” The girl giggled. There were times he wished the girl would laugh more often except this time it made him pissed. 

“Well I didn’t see it! And you too would have a problem focusing if you hadn’t seen your girlfriend all morning.” Kuroo whined, sounding almost like a toddler. “Not to mention when her entire team is talking about how she woke up crying.” The man huffed. How was he going to focus if his beloved salty angel was missing and nowhere to be found. 

“Now that you mentioned it, she had tears when she woke up.” Kenma said looking up as if to remember something.

“Also.” Kenma said stopping on her tracks. “Isn’t that Karasuno’s pinch server and well your girlfriend?” Kenma continued pointing towards back steps of the 3rd gym.

True to what his childhood friend said. Tsukki was infact standing outside the 3rd gym with the freckled boy who has his hand place so comfortably on  _ his  _ girl’s shoulder. 

“Kuroo-san isn’t cheating on you. And if you’re still worried why not ask him yourself.” The freckled boy said, pointing a finger at him.  _ Cheating? The heck? Wait was this about yesterday night? Fuck!  _

“Go.” Was all Kenma said before pushing him towards the tall blande manager. The freckled boy them walked towards Kenma and both of them disappeared to the gym.

Tsukishima didn’t bother looking at the bed haired captain, instead she chose to ignore the man.  _ She won’t speak until the other starts first. And curse Yamaguchi for calling the captain’s attention. _

“Kei-chan. Uh.. are you mad?” Kuroo started. He didn’t catch everything but from what he heard it seemed like Tsukki saw him with Kenma after dark last night. 

“What makes you think I’m mad?” The girl asks raising her brows.  _ Yep she’s mad _ . Kuroo thought. The angry look in her eyes were enough to make Kuroo kneel and apologise frantically.

“IM SO SORRY!! I DIDNT MEAN TO BE ALL SUSPICIOUS LAST NIGHT!! I JUST KENMA JUST TOLD ME THAT HE NEEDED SOMEONE TO GO WITH HER AND I THOUGHT IT WAS AN EMERGENCY AND I PROMISED HER PARENTS THAT I’LL LOOK AFTER HER BUT I SWEAR I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WITH HER!! I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS OUT THERE I ONLY WENT TO THE CONVINIENCE STORE WITH HER SO THAT SHE COULD BUY HER TAMPONS AFTER THAT I WENT TO SLEEP!! YOU CAN EVEN ASK YAKU AND YAMAMOTO IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME.” Kuroo bawled, his voice was so loud that everyone inside the second gym looked out to see what the commotion was about.

Everyone, including the teachers looked shocked when they saw the scene infront of them. The mischievously cunning captain of Nekoma High School was on his knees crying as he begged the first year manager of Karasuno for forgiveness. 

Tsukishima felt her cheeks heat up as she saw the entire Nekoma team laugh and snap photos of their crying captain. It didn’t help that her team were staring at them as they tried to hold in their laughters. The other managers though, fawned and awwed at their current situation.

After regaining her self consciousn, she nudged the Nekoma captain to stand up from his kneeling position. Gesturing behind him and how the other teams were looking at them. 

“Fine. Fine. I’ll forgive you. Just stop crying! It’s embarrassing!” She scolded. This was not how she expected her day to happen. Now she can’t face anyone here. 

At the end of the day the both Kuroo and Tsukishima made up. Kuroo explaining everything in detail from how Kenma messaged him, to their conversation by the stairs, how they got to the convenience store and up until they went separate ways here in school. He even included the time and minutes they spent together just to prove that he was innocent.

After dinner Kuroo even walked her to the manager’s room and called her before he slept. He even made sure to turn it on speaker so Tsukishima can hear his rowdy teammates before they slept.

Tsukishima let out a small laugh after the call ended, and Kenma didn’t miss that laugh. The pudding haired girl said before laying in her futon. What she said made Tsukishima blush hard, that she had to excuse herself.

“Told you he was too stupid to cheat.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A big big thank you for all the kudos and comments!! I really really appreciate them but I get awkward when I read them and can’t find any words to express my thanks >\\\\\<
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
